


It was awkward and wonderful

by forbala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Kuroo makes an impulse decision and Tsukishima overthinks
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122
Collections: Haikyuu Fluffy Fest Bingo





	It was awkward and wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a little whike ago but then Mellie posted a haikyuu fluff bingo so I guess it's time to post it. This is for the prompt "first kiss"

Kei was grumpily (secretly happily) talking with Kuroo. They were sitting on the steps of gym three while Bokuto talked loudly at Akaashi. Kuroo had demanded a break to drink some water and sit for a moment, so Bokuto was trying to whine and beg until Akaashi agreed to keep tossing to him, but Akaashi was stubbornly taking a break as well.

Kuroo was telling some story about pranking his libero and Kei was staring blankly at him, as if uninterested, which was a lie. He was interested, not so much in the prank but in listening to Kuroo talk, the subject didn’t matter. “When he looked in the mirror and saw his hair was pink,” Kuroo said, pausing to snort, “he screamed so loud! And I couldn’t help it, I started cackling.”

“How your teammates haven’t killed you is a miracle,” Kei said.

Kuroo shrugged. “I’m just too loveable.”

Now Kei snorted. He turned away and took another drink from his water bottle.

“Kuroo! Tsukki!” Bokuto yelled. “Akaashi’s done with his break! Come block for me, _pleeeease_?”

Sighing, Kuroo said, “Oh, all right. Come on, Tsukki.”

Then, before he stood up, he leaned over and kissed Kei on the cheek. Kuroo stood and went back inside, leaving Kei frozen stiff.

What? Had that really just happened? Kuroo _kissed him_. 

His brain was completely frozen and offline. Kei.exe has stopped working. 404 response not found.

Okay, it was only on the cheek, but Kei had never been kissed by anyone outside his immediate family before. This was uncharted territory. What was he supposed to do? What did this mean? Kuroo was just so casual about it, like he did this all the time. Kei could feel that his face was hot like he was actively on fire and _he didn’t know what to do_.

“Tsukki?” Bokuto called.

Robotically, Kei stood and set aside his water bottle, walked back into the gym, and stood beside Kuroo on one side of the net. He spent the rest of their practice operating on instinct and muscle memory.

~

When Bokuto finally released them from practice— or rather, when one of his managers came in and said, “You better finish up, Bokuto-san, or all the food will be gone and you’ll have to go to bed hungry.” That made him drop the ball instantly and Kei was relieved to finally get a break.

Kuroo clapped his hand on Kei’s back when they finished cleaning up and Kei froze up again. “Good job tonight, Tsukki,” was all he said, then he dropped his hand and walked away. Kei felt his face heating up again as he followed the others to dinner.

Gratefully, Kei sat beside Yamaguchi and he was surrounded by his own teammates. He knew he wasn’t capable of seeing Kuroo right now; he’d probably just freeze up again. He ate more than usual, which was probably how Yamaguchi picked up on his distress, quietly asking, “Are you okay, Tsukki? Did those Fukurodani boys say something?”

“It’s nothing,” Kei mumbled, eating more rice.

Even Hinata noticed, which was horrifying. “Tsukishima!” he yelled. “You’re finally eating! All that extra practice made you finally have an appetite!”

“Shut up,” he snapped. He pushed his tray away and sat back, almost but not quite pouting.

When they finally left dinner, Kei went straight to the baths. It wasn’t Karasuno’s time but he thought he could sneak in before anyone else and get some time alone to process. Oh, how wrong he was.

Kuroo was sitting on a stool in the middle of the row, soaping up. Without a second’s hesitation, he turned around to leave but too late, Kuroo had already spotted him. “Tsukki!” he called. “You’re bathing early.”

“I wanted to get away from stupid people.”

“Well, lucky for you it’s just me in here,” Kuroo said with a smirk. Reluctantly, Kei sat down, leaving two stalls between them for his own sanity. He couldn’t, _could not_ , handle being close to a naked Kuroo right now.

Kei washed quickly, hoping to escape before Kuroo could say or do anything else to destroy his suddenly fragile mind. He wasn’t that lucky, though. Of course he wasn’t. As soon as he washed and sat down in the bath, Kuroo followed, sitting close, too close.

Kuroo said, “Hey, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

Kei shrugged but didn’t say anything.

“I should’ve talked to you first, I guess. I was nervous and just… went for it. Then I didn’t know what to do so I ignored it. Are you okay?”

“Why would you be nervous?” Kei asked, surprised.

This was, apparently, funny to Kuroo. He barked out an obnoxiously loud laugh. “Because you’re super cute and I wanted to kiss you. Do you wanna kiss me, Tsukki?” At this last, Kuroo smirked and lowered his voice so a sexy, sultry tone, which made Kei extremely nervous, but Kuroo’s eyes told a different story: he was nervous too. Shy. 

Kei gulped. “Um…” But he couldn’t say anything. His throat was tight and he was blushing again and he had to look away.

“Oh, well. If you don’t want to, I understand. I don’t want to pressure you. I’m sorry, I won’t bother you anymore.”

Well that wasn’t what Kei wanted at all. “Don’t put words in my mouth,” he snapped, too harsh. He intentionally gentled his voice and said, “I do… want to kiss you.”

Kuroo’s smile then was like nothing Kei had seen from him before. He was used to teasing smirks but this was a genuine, happy smile. “That’s awesome.” Kuroo leaned in as if to kiss Kei again, but Kei put up a hand in front of him.

“Kuroo, I don’t think this is the best place for that.”

Kuroo seemed to remember where they were (naked in the bath) and he pulled back sharply. “Oh, right. Ha, sorry. Later.”

They quickly got out of the bath, dried off, and got dressed. They were walking out the door just as the Shinzen boys were coming in. They slipped past the boys, who eyed them curiously, but Kei kept his head down and refused to make eye contact. Outside, Kuroo stopped him and reached for his hand. “Can I kiss you now?” he asked.

Kei blushed and looked aside. “I guess.”

Kuroo reached up with his free hand and turned Kei’s face towards him, leaned in, and kissed him softly on the lips. Kei melted into it. He reached out and grabbed Kuroo’s shirt for some way to ground himself. It was sweet, and Kei felt treasured, and embarrassed at feeling that way but it was heady and he loved it. 

When they finally parted, Kei couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave a comment!


End file.
